


Exploration

by daisydixon



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Experimentation, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydixon/pseuds/daisydixon
Summary: Jamie loves his life - his wife, his kids, his job. But as his attraction to men grows stronger, he turns to Ben for guidance.
Relationships: Ben Ebbrell/Jamie Spafford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Me If I Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150310) by [dovingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird). 



> I am new to the Sorted fandom. I saw my first video a couple of months ago, and the boys are my new obsession. Since I'm new, I'm bound to make some mistakes with facts, timelines, etc. So please be kind.
> 
> Also, the idea of this story came from reading Catch Me If I Fall by dovingbird.

Ben knows that Jamie has been miserable for months. In front of the camera he's able to slip into his funny, lovable, happy-go-lucky self. But off camera he's distracted, mopey and rarely smiles anymore. Each of the guys have tried talking to him about it, but he's brushed each of them off with an "I'm fine" or "I don't want to talk about it." Having known Jamie since childhood, he's never seen him this bad for this long. 

Ben assumes it's family trouble. Jamie has the most responsibilities of anyone in their group. Juggling a job which involves long hours and a lot of travel with a wife and two little ones at home can't be easy, and Ben suspects it's starting to put a strain on Jamie's marriage. Even if Jamie did open up to him about it, as a single gay man who lives to work, he's not sure he would have any helpful advice to give. So he's a little surprised when Jamie pulls him aside one day, asking if it was okay for him to drop by Ben's flat that evening so they could talk. Of course he agreed, wanting to help his friend, even if it was just giving him a way to vent whatever frustrations he was having.

Ben is standing in his kitchen when the doorbell rings, cooking a pasta dish for him and Jamie to share. It's an automatic activity for him. If someone's coming over, he cooks them a meal, regardless of the time of day or how long his guests plan on staying. He pulls a pan off the heat before striding across the small space to open the door. Jamie looks unusually nervous standing on the front step, holding a bottle of wine that Ben is pretty sure he snagged from the studio. "Come in," said Ben. "I cooked dinner."

"Smells good." Jamie said as he walked through to the small dining table next to the kitchen. He placed the bottle on the table, then taking off his jacket and tossing it over the back of a chair. "Thanks for letting me invite myself over."

"Of course." Ben plated up their meal while Jamie poured them each a glass of wine. They sat next to each other at the table and tucked in to their food. They eat in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Jamie keeps looking up and opening his mouth as if he is about to speak, but nothing comes out. Eventually Ben takes the lead. "What's going on, Jamie?"

Jamie stares down at his plate and moves his food around with his fork. "I'm sorry I've been such as ass."

"It's fine," Ben shrugged. "I'm sure you have your reasons."

Jamie nods and keeps playing with his food. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. It's, uh, something I'm hoping you can help me with."

"I'll do my best."

More silence fills the room while Jamie thinks about what he wants to say. "You see, more and more in the past, I dunno, a year or so? I've been, uh..." Jamie closes his eyes as if what he's saying is physically painful. "I've been noticing men. Like, I've been feeling attracted to men."

"Oh." Ben is stunned. Jamie is the last person in his group of friends he would've ever thought could be interested in men. Sure, he was flirty sometimes, but always in a way where he was trying to get a laugh out of someone. It never once occurred to him that he might have been serious.

"That isn't new. I mean, when I was young I sometimes thought about boys the same way I thought about girls. But I didn't think much of it because I liked girls better." Jamie was making eye contact with Ben now. Having broken the ice he was more comfortable explaining his situation. Ben nodded for him to continue. "But lately it's all I can think about. I don't know if I'm having some sort of early mid-life crises or what, but I keep wondering what I'm missing out on." 

"What about Lucy?" 

"I still love her. I know she's my soul mate. I do. I love our kids and our life together. I think that's why I stopped thinking about men when I met her. I didn't want to be with any other woman who wasn't her, and I didn't want to be with any other man instead either." Jamie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I told her how I've been feeling."

"And now you're fighting?" Ben asked. That would explain why Jamie's been so miserable. His wife finding out that her husband is not as straight as she thought he was.

"That's just it. We're not fighting about it." Jamie looked at Ben like even he couldn't believe it. "I mean, I told my wife that I've been thinking about sleeping with other people, with other men for that matter, and she's being supportive. She said she wants me to... I don't know. Explore? Experiment? She said that she can't stand to see me unhappy, and that if I need to experience those things to have a better understanding of myself, and be happier in the process, that I should do it."

"Wow." Ben was genuinely stunned. He's known Lucy nearly as long as Jamie has and he never pictured either of them as the type to have any kind of open marriage.

"There are rules, though. I can't bring anyone to the house, not that I would want to. I can't cancel plans with Lucy or the kids to be with someone else. And Lucy wants me to tell her exactly where I am when I'm gone, but I do that anyways." 

"When did you two decide this?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Jamie took a long sip from his glass of wine and sighed. "It took me that long to gather up the courage to come talk to you."

Suddenly, Ben realized why Jamie was at his flat. Why he chose him to come out to. "You came here tonight, because you want to experiment with me?"

Jamie nodded, looking nervous again. "I know this is a lot to ask, and a lot to take in. I get it if you're too weirded out by the whole situation. Hell, you're probably not even attracted to me. I know I'm not much to look at." Jamie spreads his arms out and looked down at his body to make his point. 

"Tell me something honestly." Ben started off slowly. "Are you asking me because I'm the only gay friend you have?"

"No. God, no, Ben... I'm asking you because we've been friends for most of our lives. Because I love you and I trust you. And believe it or not, you are one of the people I keep thinking about what it would be like to be with. I did back when we were kids, and I do now all these years later. And if you feel the same way, I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I don't know what a relationship between us would look like, or if you would even want one, but I want you to be part of my life." Ben nodded and sat with his eyes closed, taking it all in. "I understand if you need to think about this, Ben. You can take all the time you need. I did kind of spring it on you..." 

Jamie pushed out his chair and stood up to leave, but Ben reached out and grabbed his arm. He stood up slowly and took off his glasses, setting them down on the table. "I don't know how this is going to work. We have a lot to talk about and some logistics to figure out together. But I'd like to give it a shot." A soft smile crept across Jamie's face just before Ben leaned up and kissed his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other close. It was sweet, neither of the two men wanting to be too forceful and scare the other one off. Ben broke the kiss by pulling back slightly with a sigh, still being held tightly in Jamie's arms. "Come to bed?" As Jamie answered with a nod, Ben took his hand in his, and turned to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben lead Jamie through his flat to his bedroom door. As he turned the doorknob he looked over his shoulder at the other man, who was visibly nervous again, and smiled reassuringly. He pushed open the door and walked over to turn on a bedside lamp. Jamie closed the door behind them and leaned his back against it. Although he had been to Ben's flat many times he had never seen his bedroom before. It was very much an Ebbers space. His bed was made, and the room neat and tidy, with everything in it's place. Jamie wondered how much time he would be spending in that room from now on. 

"Whatcha doing way over there?" Ben asked teasingly. He sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his shoes. "Come on. Come sit next to me." Jamie paused another minute, unlacing his shoes and leaving them at the door. This was what he was hoping for when he asked Ben if he could come over. He had been thinking about it for weeks, going through different scenarios in his head. But now that it was happening his nerves were getting the best of him. He took a deep, steadying breath before slowly crossing the room and sitting down on the bed.

Ben couldn't help but find Jamie's nervousness endearing. His previous partners had always had more sexual experience than he did, and usually took charge in the bedroom. Whatever they were going to do tonight, Ben knew that Jamie would rely on him to guide him through it. To be his teacher along with being his friend and his lover. Just the thought of it was getting Ben excited.

"Kiss me," whispered Ben, and Jamie obliged. It was a little awkward at first. Jamie hadn't properly kissed anyone other than his wife in nearly a decade. He didn't know where to put his hands on a man and didn't know how forceful he was allowed to be. "Stop thinking so much," said Ben between kisses. He ran a hand soothingly up and down the other man's back. "You won't do anything wrong." Jamie relaxed a bit under his touch and wrapped an arm around Ben's waist, pulling him closer. He tentatively ran his tongue across Ben's lip, who eagerly responded by deepening their kiss.

When Ben squeezed Jamie's bicep and scooted backwards so that he way lying down on the bed, Jamie followed and settled on top of him. They were tangled together when Ben gently pushed on Jamie's shoulder, making him pull back. "Too heavy?" he asked.

"No, it's just..." Ben shifted underneath him and spread his legs a little wider so Jamie could settle between them. "There. It's a better angle." Jamie settled back down and instantly knew what Ben meant. As they kissed he could now grind down against Ben's crotch, where he could feel him getting hard. Jamie moaned against Ben's lips as they slowly rocked back and forth together. He felt like a teenager, dry humping some girl at a party, but this felt so much better and they had all the time in the world to spend together. 

He dropped his head to Ben's shoulder, panting. Ben rested a hand on the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. "Jay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Jamie hummed, still gently rocking their hips together. 

"We can keep doing this, if that's what you want. But eventually this is going to get very messy." Ben's free hand reached down and tugged the hem of Jamie's shirt out of his trousers. "Can we take these off?"

"Y-yeah. Okay." Jamie pulled back and sat next to Ben on the bed. They each pulled their own shirts off over their heads, but when Jamie reached down to undo the fly of his trousers, Ben stopped him.

"Let me," Ben said with a smile. Jamie nodded and sat back. Instead of reaching down, Ben first ran his hands up to Jamie's shoulders, then slowly down over his chest. Jamie flinched when his hands went over his stomach, self-conscious about his body. Ben locked eyes with him and smiled sweetly. He kissed him and ran his hands up and down a few more times, caressing his body, gently rubbing his nipples as his fingers went across them. Ben waited until he felt Jamie relax under his touch before moving downwards, undoing the button on his fly and slowly pulling down the zipper. 

This is Ben's favorite moment with a new lover. This is when their guard is down, and he gets to see them unclothed for the first time. He gets to see how excited he's made them and how much they want him. Jamie lifts his hips up off the bed and Ben tugs down his trousers and pants in one smooth movement. Jamie's cock springs free and lays against his stomach, thick and full. Ben wants to make a snarky comment about it but decides that may set off Jamie's nerves again. Instead he smiles up at him and says "lovely," which makes Jamie's cheeks redden.

"My turn?" asks Jamie. Ben nods and sits back against the headboard. Jamie repeats what Ben had done to him - kissing him while running his hands across his chest, through his chest hair, and playing with his nipples before finally reaching down. But instead of going for his fly, Jamie tentatively runs his hand across the bulge underneath. He feels the shape of Ben's cock through the fabric, then presses his palm against it, making Ben whimper.

"Jay, please..." he begs which puts a grin on Jamie's face. He carefully undoes Ben's fly and pulls his trousers and pants off. Ben's cock isn't as large as Jamie's, but for someone who makes a lot of 'size doesn't matter' jokes, it wasn't small either. 

"How do you... I mean... What did you..." Jamie closes his eyes and shakes his head as he tries to figure out what he's asking. "Can you tell me what to do?"

"Here." Ben reaches over to his night stand and opens the top drawer. He pulls out a bottle of lube and pumps some into Jamie's hand and some into his own before putting it back. "Lie down on your side so you're facing me." Jamie does as he's told and Ben shifts closer to him. Ben reaches out and takes Jamie's cock in his hand, not fully stroking it, just spreading the lube over it. Jamie does the same to Ben. "Together, okay?" says Ben and Jamie nods. Ben gives Jamie a firm stroke from base to tip then back again. Jamie groans and starts following along, doing the same to Ben's cock, only moving his hand when Ben moves his own.

Ben sets a lazy rhythm. Starting and stopping, not in a hurry to finish, just wanting to keep them both in a pleasurable place for as long as possible. When he feels his own pleasure building up too fast, or senses Jamie tensing up, he let's go of Jamie's cock completely and they wait for it to pass before continuing on. They kiss and hold each other, enjoying their closeness, not wanting it to end. One time, when Jamie had gotten too close and was struggling to control his breathing to come back down, Ben took the opportunity to distract him.

"Jamie?" Ben asked.

"H-hold on. Ah, fuck, just... give me a minute..." Jamie was squeezing Ben's arm tightly as he took deep breaths. Ben stayed silent as he watched Jamie's muscles slowly go from strained and tense to relaxed again. "Fuck, Ben. I was so close. I didn't think I could stop that time." He leaned in and kissed him. "I think when we start again it'll all be over for me..."

"That's alright. You're doing so well. We'll both come soon. Just answer a couple of questions for me first, okay?"

Jamie looked confused but nodded. "Okay."

"You said you were thinking about us being together for a while now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Ben, for a long time now."

"And what did you imagine us doing together?" 

"Um, you know... the usual stuff. Kissing, hand jobs. Although I didn't think it would be like this. I thought we would get each other off one at a time."

"Hmm, but it's more fun this way, isn't it?" Ben asked with a smirk. 

Jamie chuckled. "Yes. This is way better."

"Anything else? I want to know what you're expecting, and what would be off limits."

"Well, um, blow jobs too. You sucking me off. Me sucking you off."

"Oh, that would be lovely. I'll be looking forward to that." Ben leaned in to kiss Jamie again before asking his next question. He stayed close and whispered it to him, knowing it may put him off. "What about intercourse? Have you thought about fucking me?" Jamie hesitated before giving a slight nod. "Hmm. I'd like that, too. And the other way around?"

Jamie gave another quick nod before interjecting. "But not yet. I don't think I'm... ready, you know?"

"Of course, love. Don't worry. I wouldn't ask you to do that now. But it is something we could work up to, if you're interested?" 

"Yeah. Yes, I'm interested."

"Good, love. You've been so good for me today." Ben hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "Do you want to start again?" 

"God, yes."

Ben looked down between their bodies. Both of their erected had flagged since their conversation started. "Do you want to try and drag it out a little while longer, or do you want to come?"

"I need it, Ben. I really need to come."

"Okay." Ben picked up the bottle of lube off the night stand and pumped more into each of their hands. "Together?"

"Together." They took each other's cocks in hand, starting off slowly until they were both hard again. Then Ben sped up to a faster pace than he was using before. Jamie followed the same rhythm until they were both moaning loudly together. "I'm close..." Jamie groaned out a few seconds before he reached his peaked, shouting as he shot come between the two of them. Ben followed soon after, whimpering when he finally felt his release. 

The two men held each other close as they came down from their highs. "Thank you," said an exhausted Jamie. Ben looked up at him and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much for this. You don't understand how badly I needed it..."

"Shh, I know. It's okay, Jay, I'm here." They stayed together like that until the early hours of the morning, when Jamie got up to leave.

"I have to be home before the kids wake up," he said, apologetically. 

"I guess this will be the hardest part of this relationship, won't it?" asked Ben. "Watching you leave in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah. It is, for now anyways. Things might change." Jamie quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom then got dressed. Ben watched him from the bed. Before leaving Jamie kissed Ben goodbye. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

It's after 8 pm when Jamie finally closes his laptop for the day. A video conference with a potential sponsor in America went much longer than expected. The rest of the team left hours ago. His desk was a mess, covered with old coffee cups, and pieces of scrap paper with notes scribbled across them. He halfheartedly tried to tidy up, shuffling his papers together, then dropping them back on his desk with a shrug. It can wait until the morning. He walks through the deserted studio, turning off lights and locking doors as he goes. As he makes his way downstairs he can hear someone cooking in the prep kitchen, and walks over to see who else is working late.

Ben is standing in the kitchen looking over a variety of pots and pans he has on the hobs. He's working on a new lamb recipe that he can't seem to get quite right. His notebook is on the counter with each step and ingredient meticulously written out. He's so engrossed in his work that he doesn't hear Jamie walk up behind him, and he jumps when an arm snakes around his waist. "Sorry," says Jamie. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Jamie steps back and drops his arm but Ben grabs it and pulls back around him. "It's fine. I didn't think anyone else was here." 

"Just you and me." 

Jamie hugs Ben tightly from behind. Ben leans back against him and hums in contentment. "I'm just finishing up here. Want to be my taste tester?"

"Absolutely. I'm starved." Jamie steps away to grab two plates as Ben turns off the hobs and takes the pans off the heat. Ben piles their plates high with food and the two men settle down at the kitchen table. Jamie hands Ben a fork and they both dig in. "Wow," says Jamie. "That's incredible."

"It's alright," Ben says with a shrug. "It'll do for the video." The two men ate side by side, enjoying the peace and quite. Jamie rubbed small circles on Ben's back with his free hand, and Ben scooted his chair closer so their sides were pressed up against one another. 

It had been over a week since their first date, which is what Ben had decided to call it. At work the next day Jamie had acted a little skittish around him, but the rest of the crew didn't seem to notice. After nearly a full day of Jamie avoiding eye contact with Ben, the chef sent him a text message saying "Relax. Nothing's changed. We're still friends and I'm still interested in seeing where this goes, if you are." Ben had watched Jamie read the text from across the office, and was able to see the tension leave his body. When Jamie scanned the room and caught Ben's eye, he smiled in relief. After a lifetime of friendship Ben know when Jamie gets too wrapped up in his own thoughts, and knows what to say to snap him out of it. It's something that Jamie continues to be grateful for. 

The crew did notice that Jamie became a lot less miserable over the following days. He was talking and smiling more, and cracking jokes like he used to. He had a lot more energy on set and after a day of filming videos, Mike thanked him and added "Glad to have you back, mate."

"So?" Jamie asked as he scraped the remainder of the food from the plate onto his fork. "Any plans for tonight?"

Ben leaned back in his chair and pushed his empty plate away. "I just want to go home, have a drink, and crawl into bed," Ben answered. After a pause, he added, "Care to join me?"

Jamie grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah. Just, uh..." He pulled him phone out of his pocket and typed a quick text message to his wife. He received a reply a moment later and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "All good. Let's go."

They sprung for an Uber instead of taking the tube, and were back at Ben's flat in twenty minutes. Once inside Jamie plopped himself down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes. "Whiskey?" Ben called from the kitchen and Jamie agreed. Ben came over a couple of minutes later and handed Jamie his glass. He had a gin and tonic for himself, which he took a long sip from, then joined the other man on the sofa. 

They kissed and cuddled, enjoying each other's company, not in any rush to progress things further. They sipped their drinks and talked about nothing in particular. When Jamie finished his whiskey, Ben noticed a change in him. His kisses became a little more forceful. His caresses were a little more rough. Ben didn't mind the change and wanted to see where the dose of liquid courage would make things lead to. 

Jamie nudged Ben so he turned sideways and then pushed him back so he was laying on the sofa. Jamie maneuvered himself on top of him and kissed him deeply. His hand found one of Ben's and pinned it above his head with their fingers intertwined. Ben offered no resistance and let himself be positioned to Jamie's liking. He tried to thrust his hips up but Jamie shifted his weight and held him down. It was both frustrating and exciting to have Jamie above him, using him for his own pleasure, and it both lasted forever and ended too quickly.

Jamie stopped kissing Ben and rested their foreheads together. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, love," Ben answered with a groan. "Whatever you like. Do you want to move to the bedroom?"

"No. I, uh, I want to try something first. I think the sofa will be easier. Can you sit up?" Jamie rolled off of Ben who sat back up to his original spot. Jamie pushed the coffee table away out of the way and grabbed a pillow that had been knocked to the floor. He placed it on the floor in front of the sofa, and knelt down on it so that he was between Ben's spread legs. Ben's eyes widened when Jamie's hands reached up and started to undo his trousers. He tried stay silent, not wanting to discourage the man in front of him, but seeing his hands shake as he unzipped his fly made him concerned that Jamie was trying to push himself farther than he was comfortable with for Ben's benefit.

"Hey." Ben reached out and took Jamie's hands in his. He smiled down at him and spoke softly. "You don't have to..."

"I know." Jamie cut him off and pushed his hands away. Ben's smile faded and Jamie shook his head. "Sorry. I want to, I just don't wan't to lose my nerve." 

Ben leaned back and watched as Jamie quickly undid his trousers and pull them far enough down his thighs for his erection to spring free. Jamie leaned forward and immediately took Ben's cock into his mouth as far as he could go, which startled Ben and elicited a string a swears from him. Jamie started sucking fast and hard, his eyes squeezed shut tight. He was trying too hard and it was too overwhelming for Ben, who was racing towards an orgasm he didn't feel ready for. 

"Jay?" said Ben but Jamie was concentrating too hard to hear him. Ben cupped the side of Jamie's face with one hand, and pushed against his shoulder with the other, gently nudging him away. "Jay, stop..."

Jamie pulled off and sat back on his heels, looking embarrassed. "That bad, huh?"

Ben shook his head while trying to catch his breath. "No, no, it's just... too much? Here, switch places with me. I'll show you what I like first, okay?"

Jamie nodded and pushed himself up off the floor. Ben pulled his trousers back up and took Jamie's place kneeling on the floor. Jamie undid his own fly and sat down on the sofa, pulling his trousers and underwear down in one go. Ben reached out and ran his hands up and down Jamie's thighs, smiling up at him as he did. Jamie nervously smiled back, his hands in tight fists on either side of him, gripping the sofa cushions. "Relax, love," Ben said softly, still rubbing Jamie's thighs and stomach, avoiding his cock for now. "There's no need to be nervous. I'm sure you've gotten blowjobs before."

"Yeah, but..." Jamie shook his head. "This is different, somehow."

Ben nodded. "Just keep talking to me, Ok? Let me know if you like what I'm doing, or you want me to stop, or you need a break."

"O-ok..." Jamie said while nodding his head. 

Ben looked down and took Jamie's semi-hard cock in his hand. He gave it a few lazy strokes, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss at the base, then a few along the shaft. He looked up and locked eyes with Jamie when he reached the tip, kissing the head and darting his tongue out to give it a gentle lick. "Good?" he asked.

Jamie nodded then realized he was supposed to be talking to Ben. "Yes. That feels nice." Ben hummed in response and sat back on his knees, one hand still stroking Jamie's cock. He moved his other hand downward and cupped his balls in his hand, playing with them in his palm, then giving them a gentle tug. "Ugh, that too..." Jamie groaned. "I like that."

"See?" Ben asked teasingly. "Nothing to be nervous about." 

Ben leaned down again and took the head of Jamie's cock into his mouth, gently sucking on it. He didn't move any farther down, letting his hand stroke the rest of it, and swirled his tongue around the tip. "Ah, fuck..." Jamie murmured and lifted on hand to the back of Ben's head, but quickly pulled it back, thinking he shouldn't. Ben stopped playing with his balls long enough to take Jamie's hand in his and guide it back to the back of his head, and held it in place.

"You can guide me, if you want to. Just not too forceful, Ok? I don't like it if I feel like I'm choking." 

"Ok." Ben went back to sucking and he felt Jamie nudging him to take his cock a little deeper. He took him about halfway into his mouth, still using his hand to stroke the base, which elicited a deep moan from Jamie. "Ah, that's perfect, Ben. Just like that." Jamie's leg muscles tensed up and his hips started involuntarily thrusting slightly in time with Ben's movements. "Oh, that's lovely..." Jamie dropped his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Ben knew that with a little more suction he could make Jamie come right there and then, but as always he wanted his lover to stay in that pleasurable sweet spot for as long as possible, dragging out his orgasm until he couldn't stand it anymore. 

Jamie was panting at this point and his face was flushed. He felt hot and sweaty so he grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. He looked down at Ben with hooded eyes but couldn't focus on him, so he dropped his head back again against the sofa. Ben could see how Jamie's eyes had glazed over and he was truly lost in the sensations. Normally Ben would offer to stop at this point, to let his lover come down to zero so they could start all over again. But Jamie looked to be in a complete state of bliss and he didn't want to end that for him.

Jamie didn't know how long Ben had been pleasuring him for but it felt endless. His balls were starting to ache in need of release. His whole body felt wound up and close to the edge but he couldn't quite get there. "Please... please, Ben, please..." he started babbling. "I'm so close, I just... I need more, please..." Ben hummed around Jamie's cock and decided it was time to let Jamie have his release. He started moving faster and sucking harder, really working his cock as his moans got louder. He felt his balls tighten up and, with a string of curse words, Jamie erupted into Ben's mouth. Ben kept stroking Jamie through his orgasm, swallowing everything Jamie gave him.

When he was done Ben climbed up on the sofa next to Jamie and wrapped his arms around him. They cuddled as Jamie came back down to himself, still looking a little dazed. "So..." Ben said slyly. "That was good, then?"

Jamie chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, that was good." Jamie rested his head on Ben's shoulder. "Do you like doing that? Like, sucking guys off..."

"Yeah. I like it quite a lot actually." Ben took one of Jamie's hands in his own and interlaced their fingers. "I mean, you do have to get used to it. But I like making other people feel good. Whether that's with cooking or with sex, I like making other people happy, especially when it's someone I care about."

"Hmm," Jamie hummed in response. "Well, how can I make you feel good?" 

Ben smiled and stood up, pulling Jamie up with him. "C'mon. Let's go to the bedroom and we'll figure that out together."


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and Jamie stumbled into the bedroom, shedding the rest of their clothes as they went. They stood next to the bed and kissed for a while, hands wandering over each other's bodies, whispering to one another. "God, Ben, you're so sexy. You don't even know." Jamie said, then dropped his head down to kiss and suck on Ben's neck.

Ben squirmed against him. "Don't leave marks," he said. His hand went up to Jamie's head and gently tugged on his hair to pull him back. "The guys will never let me hear the end of it. And they'll want to know who put them there."

Jamie pulled away with a pout. He looked up and down Ben's body and a smile slowly crept up his face. "What if I leave marks where no one else can see them?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Oh, I guess so..." he said sarcastically. Jamie gave Ben a shove and he bounced backwards onto the bed with a chuckle. He looked up at Jamie who was staring at him intently. His eyes were scanning down Ben's body, trying to decide where to start. Ben cocked his head to the side and said, "Well? C'mon then."

Jamie climbed onto the bed and crawled up Ben's body. He braced his arms on either side of his body, holding himself up and hovering his face above Ben's. "Kiss me," he said. Ben smiled and lifted his head, claiming Jamie's mouth with his own. One hand went behind Jamie's head and the other around his waist to pull him closer. Jamie sunk down and deepened the kiss, moaning when their tongues met. 

Ben loved this. He loved just kissing someone and feeling their weight on top of him and their hands caressing him. He could do it for hours and feel satisfied. But his erection was starting to ache from it's lack of attention and he couldn't stop himself from sliding his hand between them, grasping his own cock and giving it a few strokes. He sighed into Jamie's mouth, who smiled against him. "Need some relief, love?" Ben nodded and closed his eyes, still stroking himself. "Well, I'm going to take my time with you. You can keep touching yourself if you need to." His voice changed from light to serious. "But don't you dare come." 

Ben slowed his movements and nodded. Jamie kissed down Ben's chest, sucking here and there, leaving love bites wherever he felt like. When something felt especially good for Ben, he would give himself a few pumps with his hand to amplify it, then stop completely before any real build up could happen. After a while Jamie sat back on his heels and admired his work on the other man's chest. Small bruises were scattered him, always in areas that a shirt would cover. He moved down farther and gently nudged Ben's knees apart with his hands. Ben tentatively opened his legs wider and bent his knees slightly. Jamie leaned down and picked a spot on Ben's inner thigh, kissing and sucking hard on it to leave a bruise. Ben gasped and his hand worked his cock harder. When Jamie finished in that spot and sat back on his heels again, his hand grasped Ben's and pulled it away.

"I'm going to try sucking you off again," Jamie said very matter-of-factly. "Can you talk to me while I do it? Tell me if you're liking it, like I did when it was your turn?"

"Of course, darling." Ben scooted back so he could sit up a little and have a better view. Jamie settled himself down and took Ben's cock in his hand, firmly stroking it. He lowered his head and nuzzled the base, planting kisses along the shaft as Ben had done to him. "Hmm," Ben hummed. "That's lovely." Ben's ran his fingers through Jamie's hair before resting his hand on the back of his head. He was careful not to push him, letting him take the lead. Jamie moved up Ben's cock and tentatively licked the head. He kissed the end over and over, taking a little more of his cock into his mouth each time. "Yes, just that like, love. Don't go too far down. Can you suck on it a little? Gently, of course." 

Jamie followed Ben's directions. His hand held Ben's cock firmly at the base, keeping it still as he licked and sucked the tip. Ben was making encouraging noises - gasping and groaning as Jamie worked him. Jamie focused on trying to make Ben feel as good as possible, which helped him ignore his own apprehension. He did his best to copy everything Ben had done to him earlier. One of his hands dropped below to play with Ben's balls while the other stroked his cock in tandem with the bobbing of his head. Ben babbled above him, repeating words like "Yes," "More" and "Please." Jamie began to enjoy his work. The easy rhythm of his movements, the weight of Ben's cock in his mouth, the taste of it. He became lost in it when Ben grasped his shoulder with one hand and squeezed. "Jay, I'm close..." he groaned out. "You should stop if you don't want me to..."

Jamie shrugged Ben's hand off his shoulder and doubled his efforts. Ben dropped his head back onto the pillow and Jamie faintly heard him whisper "Oh, fuck," before he exploded in Jamie's mouth. Jamie did his best to swallow what Ben gave him. It didn't taste nearly as bad as he was expecting, but he struggled to keep sucking and stroking and swallowing all at the same time. He pulled off of Ben's cock before one last spurt shot out and ran down his cock. Jamie pumped his cock firmly, milking the last of his come out from him, until the last of the waves of his orgasm washed through him.

Ben lay still for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. "Wow, Jay." He said. "That was incredible."

Jamie smiled smugly and left the room to fetch a washcloth. When he came back Ben was sitting up against the headboards. He used the cloth to clean Ben off, who was now sitting up against the headboards. He was smiling wide as he looked at Jamie, whose own cock was semi-hard again.

"Ready again so soon?" Ben asked. "You must have enjoyed that more than I thought you would."

Jamie's face went red. "Yeah. Yeah, I did enjoy that." He lay down on side side next to Ben, facing him. He looked down at himself and shrugged. "Just ignore it."

"Don't be silly," said Ben, who reach into his nightstand and pulled out his bottle of lube. He squirted some into his hand, then turned to face Jamie, similarly to their first night together. His grasped his cock and started slowly stroking it, feeling him grow harder in his hand.

Jamie shuddered at the contact and Ben paused. "Sorry. Still sensitive."

"That's alright." Ben smiled and softened his grip, more playing with it than anything else. "So, you liked everything we did tonight?"

"Yeah," Jamie placed a hand on Ben's hip, rubbing patterns on his skin with his thumb. "It was nice. Really nice, actually."

"Hmm," Ben hummed. "I'm glad. So we should do it again, yes?"

"Yes, definitely." Jamie closed his eyes as Ben started a consistent rhythm.

"We should schedule it, you know? Have a set date night, you and me."

Jamie nodded, finding it increasingly difficult to hold a conversation while being jerked off by his friend. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, focusing on the feeling between his legs, the increasing pressure. He knew from experience that coming again so soon was going to be a little uncomfortable for him, but it was always worth it. 

"Open your eyes, love," Ben whispered. "Look at me." Jamie forced his eyes open and looked at Ben's smiling face. "There we go. I want to be able to see everything you're feeling. Are you feeling good?"

"Y-yes," Jamie stuttered out. "Yes, it's really nice..."

"Hmm, good. That's what I want. I want you to come again for me. Do you think you can do that? So soon after the last time?"

"Yeah..." said Jamie. His eyes were glazing over. "Yeah, I can..."

"Lovely. I can't wait to see it. Tell me if you need anything. Do you want me to speed up? Slow down?"

"N-no. No, it's perfect, keep going..." Jamie gasped suddenly and his eyes went wide. His whole body tensed as his second orgasm washed over him. He grimaced as he shot his load into Ben's hand.

Ben couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, Jay. That looked like it snuck right up on you. You weren't entirely ready for it, were you?" Jamie shook his head "no" and scrunched his eyes closed again. "That's Ok. Just ride it out." Ben continue to stroke Jamie through his orgasm as the shock waves slowed down and eventually stopped. "There you go. It's all over. You're done for the night." 

Jamie rolled onto his back and Ben cleaned him up with the washcloth. He forced his breathing to return to normal, and when Ben snuggled up against him he pulled the covers over them both. "I can't stay long..." Jamie whispered to the man next to him.

"I know, I know. Just let me enjoy this a little while longer." Jamie agreed and held Ben tightly, waiting for him to fall asleep before silently slipping out of bed and gathering his things to return home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since first starting this, I've found out that Ben actually lives in a house outside of London, but since I've already said he lives on a flat near the studio I'm sticking with it :)

Another week passes and one of those rare days comes along where filming takes less time than expected, and everyone is free to go home a few hours early. Ben sends Jamie a discreet text message suggesting they head over to his flat, and gets a yes immediately. A few of the crew members are going out for drinks, but they make their excuses and leave the building separately, trying not to raise suspicion.

The trip to Ben's flat is quick and soon they're walking through the door and kicking off their shoes. "We have a whole afternoon and a whole evening," says Ben as he turns to face Jamie. "What are we going to do?"

Jamie smiles wide. "Is it too early to go bed?"

Ben smiles back and gives Jamie a quick kiss. "You're always in such a hurry." Ben playfully pushes Jamie towards the bedroom and follows him in.

There's no rush in their actions. There's no ticking clock so they savour their time together. Stretched out on the bed next to one another, they chat and they kiss. Still fully dressed, their hands run over each other's clothing. Soft caresses without urgency. Fingers running through each other's hair and kisses along each other's jaw. Whispers in each other's ears.

When Ben shifts his weight and winces from a pain in his neck, Jamie offers to rub his shoulders for him. They sit up and Ben sits between Jamie's spread legs, facing away from him, and Jamie strips off Ben's shirt. Jamie runs his hands up and down Ben's back before settling them at his shoulders. Ben drops his chin to his chest and Jamie's hands work his sore muscles.

"Is this good?" asks Jamie and Ben hums in response. His hands move in circular motions across his shoulders, up his neck to the base of his skull, then back down again. He repeats the pattern over and over, and feels Ben's body relax in response. Ben's eyes are closed and the room is silent except for the occasional soft moan from Ben when Jamie finds a spot that feels particularly good.

Eventually Ben leans back against Jamie and turns his head to the side to kiss the man behind him. Jamie wraps his arms around Ben and strokes his chest and stomach as they kiss. Ben feels the familiar throb in his groin as his cock slowly starts to stiffen. He stops kissing Jamie and undoes his trousers, pulling them and his underwear off, then tossing them to the floor. He leans back against Jamie once more and guides his hands along his own body, showing him where he wants to be touched.

Jamie's follows Ben's lead, stroking along his sides, up and down his thighs, avoiding his semi-hard cock altogether. He whispers into Ben's ear as he does so. "Is this what you like, darling? Soft and slow, no rush, just feeling? Just spending time?" Ben hummed and dropped his head back against Jamie's shoulder. His eyes closed. "That's it. Just lie back and enjoy it. Let me do this for you. Whatever you want. Whatever you need."

Ben's hands dropped to his sides, gently grasping Jamie's legs on either side of him. Jamie's hands kept moving across his body, tracing little patterns here and there. He started focussing his attention lower down, on stroking his inner thighs, running them upwards across his hips and then back down. Ben gave a small involuntary thrust as he did so and squeezed Jamie's legs tightly. "Good?" Jamie asked and Ben nodded, eyes still closed. "Hmm it looks like you're feeling good. Your cock is getting nice and hard for me, nice and full, and I haven't even touched it yet."

Jamie let one of his hands drop down between Ben's legs and gently cupped his balls. Ben inhaled shakily as Jamie caressed them gently, then moved his hand away and continued his stroking elsewhere. "I'm going to start stroking your cock, ok? Just a little bit, here and there. I don't want you coming too quickly. I want to make this last for you. To keep you feeling good. Now, sit up for just a second so I can grab the lube."

Jamie guided Ben forwards so he was sitting up, just long enough for him to reach into the bedside drawer and grab the bottle. Once he had it he pulled Ben down so he was leaning against him once more. "If you do need to come, that's ok too," said Jamie as he dripped some of the bottle's contents into Ben's cock. "Whatever you need, darling. We have all evening together and I plan on us both coming a few times. Do you think you'll be able to do that for me? At least once more after this?" 

Ben nodded. "Y-yes. Yes, I think so."

"Good. You're being so good for me. Now close your eyes and just feel, ok?" Jamie's hands were back on Ben's torso, moving up and down as before. This time as they ran downwards over his hips, one hand gently lifted Ben's cock from where it lay against his stomach, and gave it a few soft strokes. Ben groaned and thrusted into his hand, but Jamie let go and went back to stroking his thighs. "Shhh... easy darling. Nice and easy, remember? Try to relax."

Ben took a deep breath and forced his body to go limp against Jamie. He was rewarded with another firm stroke of his cock before Jamie's hands went back up to rub his chest. Jamie established a pattern of moving up and down Ben's body, taking his cock in hand from time to time. As long as Ben remained relaxed, Jamie continued working him. When the pleasure started to build and he inevitably started to tense up, Jamie let go and moved onto another part of him body.

Ben had no idea how long this went on for. When Jamie let go of his cock for what felt like the hundredth time, he whimpered a frustrated "No..." and tried to move Jamie's hand back to where it was. 

"Ok, ok," Jamie said and took Ben's cock in hand again, not moving. His other hand cupped his balls. "You've done so well for me, darling. You can come now, whenever you're ready. Bend your knees up a bit? That's it." Jamie started moving his hands with purpose. Long, firm, steady strokes. "Whenever you're ready, baby. I know it's building up now. You're almost there. Just let it happen. Whenever you're ready." Ben's whole body tensed and he shuddered as the first wave hit him. The first spurt of come shot from his cock and landed on his stomach. "There we go. Let it happen, baby. Don't stop. Keep going. Keep going."

With Jamie's hands on his cock and his voice in his ear, Ben rode out his intense orgasm. He felt it across his whole body as wave after wave hit him. All he could do was hold on as Jamie coaxed him through it, his strong and steady hands working him perfectly. As he started to come down, Jamie's hands slowed to match his breathing, getting the last hocks of pleasure out of him before he became too sensitive to touch.

"Oh my god, Jamie. That was... That was incredible," said Ben as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at his come spattered chest. "What a mess," Ben said with a chuckle and turned his head to kiss Jamie.

Jamie kissed him deeply then turned away. "Oh, were just getting started."


End file.
